


You're My Dream

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [36]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, They love each other, realistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Every morning Nicky wakes up to Erik next to him helps him heal a little.





	You're My Dream

Every morning Nicky wakes up to Erik next to him helps him heal a little. 

Sometimes, when he’s had a bad dream or is just not feeling well in general, there’s a split-second of doubt, of “where am I?” when he wakes up, but then Erik shifts behind him, arm curled tightly around Nicky, and Nicky remembers: he’s safe. 

Week day mornings never leave much room for cuddling, but Nicky savours every second he gets in Erik’s arms. 

Weekend mornings are a different story. 

Nicky wakes up before Erik, because Erik is a big oaf who sleeps until noon if he doesn’t have to get up. The first thing he notices is how warm Erik is behind him, even though he’s half uncovered. Truly the best big spoon in the world.   
The second thing Nicky notices is Erik’s morning wood pressed against his ass, and he grins, eyes still closed. 

It’s not easy to shift in Erik’s arms without waking him, but Nicky isn’t very sorry when Erik stirs, sighing softly and stretching a little as Nicky re-arranges himself so his face is pressed into Erik’s chest. 

Erik pulls him close again, arms again wrapped around him, and Nicky pushes his own hand, the one not trapped under his own body, under Erik’s sleep shirt, trailing upwards and carding his fingers through Erik’s chest hair. 

He can feel Erik wake up more and more now as well, his breath changing, his body moving differently. They’re both not awake enough to talk yet, though, and so Nicky lets his touches speak for him and convey his need: he trails his fingertips downwards, mapping out every inch of this oh-so-familiar body under his hands, until his hand can losely wrap around Erik’s clothed erection. 

Erik groans softly, and when Nicky pulls back he can see that Erik smiles with his eyes closed, and then he’s moving, too, pushing up Nicky’s shirt so he can run a thumb over Nicky’s nipple until it’s stiff. 

Nicky’s own breath hitches a little; he’s been hard from waking up, but now, this pleasurable element is adding to it. 

They don’t kiss, because morning breath, but there’s lots of other fun things two people can do without kissing.   
It doesn’t take long until Nicky’s hand is inside Erik’s boxers, and he’s stroking him with lazy, deliberate movements. He enjoys how Erik’s beath comes out laboured and hot against his temple, enjoys waking up his man like this. 

Erik, in turn, has progressed to squeezing Nicky’s ass, having reached around him. It’s all very slow and sleepy and cuddly. 

Well, until Nicky decides to run his thumb over the head of Erik’s cock, causing him to groan deep in his throat and roll on top of Nicky. 

“Stop teasing.”

Nicky laughs, hoarse from sleep. “Guten Morgen, Schatzi.”

Erik deflates a little, grinning, and presses a quick kiss to Nicky’s forehead.   
“Guten Morgen.” 

Nicky mirrors his grin and reaches in between them, cupping Erik’s erection once more. “A very good morning.”

Erik laughs and pushes himself up so he kneels between Nicky’s legs.   
A second later, Nicky’s boxers land on the ground next to the bed. 

Erik looks like a fucking norse god, with all of his muscles and his blond hair, and Nicky is just so in love right now. 

From that point on it’s like a well-rehearsed dance- Nicky reaching into his bedside drawer for the lube, Erik reaching for a condom- 

“-get a towel, I don’t wanna ruin the sheets!”, Nicky hisses, whispering for some reason- it just feels wrong to be loud first thing in the morning.

Erik grunts in agreement and looks around; there’s no towel close, and so Erik just pulls off his sleep shirt and stuffs it under Nicky’s ass, causing Nicky to laugh softly and go “Eww!” 

“Kommt in die Wäsche.”, Erik simply replies, and then “-halt deine Beine…”

Nicky closes his eyes and breathes out through his nose when Erik starts pushing into him, and then wraps his legs around him when Erik is all the way inside of him. 

They move in well-practised routine, shallow thrusts, Nicky meeting them, soft moans, hot breath and gentle kisses in the air between them. 

Nicky holds on to Erik’s biceps with one hand, feeling it work as Erik holds himself up and fucks him, and once again finds himself so fucking turned on by how strong Erik is. His other hand is busy.

Nicky comes first, because Erik always makes sure that he does, and then Erik flies over the edge right after him, burying himself deep inside him with a satisfying groan before slumping on top of Nicky. 

Nicky feels accomplished like this, his man panting and spent on top of him. 

They stay like this for a while, just breathing, still feeling each other, joined as they are.   
Eventually, though, it gets cold when the sweat dries on their body, and Erik slowly pulls out of Nicky. 

Nicky sighs, rearranging his body, stretching a little, his hip joints popping from keeping his legs spread.   
Meanwhile, Erik is discarding the used condom, cleaning up with his now-dirtied t-shirt before getting up to throw the condom in the trash can and the t-shirt into the laundry hamper. 

Nicky waits exactly until Erik stands, and then says: “Now that you’re already up, you could go get Brötchen for breakfast.”

Erik laughs and shakes his head at his sneaky boyfriend, but then nods, still laughing. “Ja. Klar. Wenn du mir derweil einen Kaffee machst.” 

“Natürlich, Schatzi.”

What a perfect morning.


End file.
